CS Technical Specialist OCC
'CS Technical Specialist O.C.C' Without the men and women of this O.C.C., the CS would not be where it is today. While narrowly trained technicians can maintain equipment nearly indefinitely, they cannot design or fix nigh-destroyed items. Nor can medical corpsmen fix arteries an IRMSS system cannot fix, nor can they install cybernetics and bionics. These tough jobs require a soldier with specific and expansive focus. While most are not officers, more than a few are NCOs and Warrant Officers. These engineers and scientists form the core of a massive technical crew that keeps the Coalition War Machine moving, functional, and ever-changing. It is among the hardest to get into, but here advancement is not based on who you know, or how well you play politics, but in how good you are at your job. While hardly simple, most engineers are lost on the lengths many officers go through to obtain higher rank and pay. Requirements: I.Q. 10, P.P. 10 Base S.D.C.: 3D6+10 S.D.C. Maximum Player Rank: O-5 Lieutenant Colonel O.C.C. Skills: Advanced Math (+30%) Basic Math (+ 30%) Computer Operation (+20%) Climbing (+15%) Language: One of Choice (+20%) Literacy: American (+ 30%) Radio: Basic (+15%) Read Sensory Equipment (+15%) Running Weapon Systems (+10%) W.P. Knife W.P. Energy Pistol or Energy Rifle Hand to Hand: Basic Hand to Hand: Basic can be changed to expert for the cost of one "other" skill, or Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of three "other" skills. Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: ---- 'Armor and Weapons Engineer M.O.S.' Coalition weapons can be maintained quite easily by their users, especially specially trained munitions technicians. But if there is modification, repair, or any major design work to be done, it is the Armor and Weapons Engineer who will do it. Training Time: 2 Years Aircraft/Vehicle Armor and Weaponry (+5%) Computer Repair (+10%) Electrical Engineering (+10%) Field Armorer & Munitions Expert (+10%) Mechanical Engineering (+15%) Recognize Weapons Quality (+15%) Weapon Engineering (+20%) W.P. Heavy MD Weapons Rank: Armor and Weapons Engineers start at E-4 (Specialist) 'Combat Engineer M.O.S.' Whether it’s building bases, repairing bridges, clearing mines, or fighting fires, Combat Engineers are the multi-purpose knives of the Technical Corps. While other engineers are need for long term viability, a combat engineering brigade can start the work quite efficiently. Requirements: M.E. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Damage Control and Disaster Response (+25%) Demolitions (+15%) Demolitions: Disposal (+25%) Detect Concealment (+10%) Military Fortification (+30%) Excavation and Rescue (+15%) Fire Fighting (+5%) Pilot Tracked and Construction Vehicles (+25%) Trap/Mine Detection (+10%) Rank: Combat Engineers start at E-4 (Specialist) 'Computer and Communications Engineer M.O.S.' C&C Engineers work on some of the most advanced electronics in the Coalition arsenal. Beyond simple maintenance or use, these technological wizards make these systems dance, performing well above the level any technician or specialist can get out of them. Training Time: 2 Years Advanced Electronic Warfare (+5%) Laser Communication (+15%) Computer Hacking (+35%) Computer Programming (+25%) Computer Repair (+25%) Cryptography (+25%) ECM (+15%) Electrical Engineering (+30%) T.V./Video (+15%) Bonuses: Communication Specialists also get Read Sensory Equipment at (+35%), instead of (+15%) Rank: C&C Engineers start at E-4 (Specialist) 'Field Scientist M.O.S.' Coalition Research Scientists are the normal lab dwellers who rarely see the light of day, much less combat. Field Scientists are their total opposite. They are trained soldiers, ready and able to bring a hurt to the enemy, but also clever, inventive, and focused. They bring their understanding of advanced concepts to the field, and apply them in the most direct manner possible. While not fearless, these soldiers have seen enough not to be easily fooled or frightened. Training Time: 4 Years (May roll for one additional civilian life event) Choose 8 Communications, Medical, Science or Technical skills. Each has a (+20%) bonus. Rank: MOS start at O-1 (2nd Lieutenant) 'Medical Doctor M.O.S.' A fully trained medical doctor. Not common on the front lines, unless part of a medical unit. Training Time: 6 Years (May roll for two additional civilian life event) Biology (+25%) Chemistry (+15%) Chemistry-Analytical (+25%) Pathology (+25%) Field Surgery (+25%) Medical Doctor (+20%) One Medical or Science Skill of choice (+15%) Rank: MOS start at O-1 (2nd Lieutenant) SPECIAL!: Cyber Doc Supplementary M.O.S.: A Medical Doctor may give up four of their Other skill selections to gain a further M.D. in Cybernetics. If they do, then gain the following supplementary skills. Training Time: 2 Years (May roll for one additional civilian life event) Cybernetic and Bionic Medicine (+25%) Cybernetics: Basic (+15%) Electrical Engineer (+15%) Mechanical Engineer (+10%) SPECIAL!: Psychologist Supplementary M.O.S.: A Medical Doctor may give up four of their Other skill selections to gain a Degree in Psychology. If they do, then gain the following supplementary skills. Training Time: 2 Years (May roll for one additional civilian life event) Anthropology (+15%) Holistic Medicine (+15%) Interrogation (+25%) Psychology (+35%) Surveillance Systems (+15%) SPECIAL!: Forensic Specialist Supplementary M.O.S.: A Medical Doctor may give up four of their Other skill selections to gain a mastery of Forensic techniques. If they do, then gain the following supplementary skills. Training Time: 1 Year. Crime Scene Investigation (+15%) Forensics (+25%) Intelligence (+15%) Interrogation (+10%) Law: CS (+15%) Motor Pool Maintenance Engineer M.O.S. Maintaining, improving and designing the Coalition War Machines vehicles, aircraft, and hover vehicles is a full time job. These are the Engineers who make it their life’s work. Mechanical Engineer (+20%) Electrical Engineer (+20%) Aircraft Mechanics (+25%) Automotive Mechanics (+25%) Computer Repair (+10%) Weapons Engineer (+15%) Pilot Truck (+15%) Pilot Tanks and APCs (+10%) Rank: Motor Pool Engineers start at E-4 (Specialist) 'Robot and Power Armor Maintenance Engineer M.O.S.' Maintaining, improving and designing the Coalition War Machines Robots and Power Armor is a full time job. These are the Engineers who make it their life’s work. Mechanical Engineer (+20%) Electrical Engineer (+20%) Robot Mechanics (+25%) Robot Electronics (+25%) Computer Repair (+10%) Weapons Engineer (+15%) Pilot Robots and Power Armor (+5%) Pilot Tracked and Construction Vehicles (+10%) Rank: Robot Engineers start at E-4 (Specialist) 'Rifts Control and Study Group M.O.S.' The RCSG group is a highly specialized branch of the service composed primarily of combat scientists who are charged with the study and containment of the Rifts. It is their mission to study and learn about how the Rifts and related dimensional phenomena work and how they might be controlled. In addition, these troops are charged with the "containment" of alien forces and beings that emerge from these dimensional gateways. "Containment" typically means the capture, study and/or extermination of the things that emerge. RCSG scientists are also assigned to special mission teams and posts where the supernatural, magic and/or Rifts may be a factor, or where their skills in math, computers, information gathering, and other areas may make them ideal for missions of sabotage, rescue and spying. Remember, while these are men of science, they are also trained soldiers. They are clever, inventive, observant, and can handle themselves in combat. Requirements: M.E. 12, P.E. 10 Training Time: 5 Years (May roll for one additional civilian life event) MOS Special Abilities: 1. Lore — Geomancy or Ley Lines: 30%+5% per level of experience 2. Ley line Drifting: The character can open himself to the ley line's energies and walk or float through the air along the length of a ley line. The maximum speed is a mere Speed 10, but it is relaxing and does not cause exertion or fatigue. Best of all, the scientist does not need any personal P.P.E. to do this, but draws on the ambient P.P.E. of the ley line. Applicable only to the RCSG soldier; he cannot magically enable others to float along with him. 3. Ley Line Rejuvenation: When standing on a ley line or nexus, the RCSG scientist can absorb ley line energy and use it to heal himself! The natural rate of healing is doubled. To do this, the character must concentrate on healing while relaxing on a ley line. In addition, the character can use a ley line or nexus to perform an instant rejuvenation as often as once every 24 hours. After about 10 minutes of concentration, 2D6 hit points and 2D6 S.D.C. are magically restored; no personal P.P.E. is needed to do this. Effective only on oneself. 4. Recognize enchantment: 35% +5% per level of experience 5. Recognize magic: 10% +3% per level of experience. 6. Skills: Lore: Demons and Monsters (+15%) Lore: Magic (+10%) Anthropology (+15%) Psychology (+10%) Intelligence (+10%) Bonuses: The Scientist is +2 to save vs. horror factor at levels 2, 4, 8 and 12, +1 to save vs. magic at levels 3 and 8, +1 to save vs. possession. In addition, the Scientist is +2 to perception for magical creatures, demons, magical effects, and rifts. This increases by +1 at levels 8 and 15. Rank: MOS start at O-1 (2nd Lieutenant) ---- 'O.C.C. Related Skills' Select seven other skills. Plus select two additional skills at levels three, six, and one skill at levels nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any (+15%) Cowboy: None Domestic: Any Electrical: Any (+10%) Espionage: None Mechanical: Any (+10%) Medical: First aid or Paramedic (counts as two skills) only Any Doctor may choose any (+15%) Military: Any (+5%) Physical: Any, except wrestling and acrobatics. Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rogue: None, except Computer Hacking (+15%) Science: Any (+10%) Technical: Any (+15%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: None 'Secondary Skills' The character also gets to select six secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 7, 10, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. ---- 'Standard Issue Equipment' One assigned suit of CA-1 Light Body Armor, Standard First Aid Kit with RMK in water-tight medium pouch, Life Preserver Jacket meant to fit over Armor, Heavy Rain Suit, Woolen Winter Jacket, Woolen Cap, Several Pairs of Gloves, Multiblade Pocket Knife, Combat/Survival Knife, Walkie-Talkie, Personal Grooming Kit, Polarized goggles or polarized sunglasses, 3 Fatigue Uniforms, 1 Dress Uniform, Set of PT clothes, Waterproof Combat Boots, Running Shoes, air filter & gas mask, canteen, two medium sacks, and a large rucksack (to carry everything). They are also issued a PDA-sized hand computer (with waterproof carrying case that attaches to a standard load out vest), and most engineers and scientists have a computer terminal for their use in their quarters. Standard Equipment on Assignment: Unless they are in a heavy combat situation, technical specialists are not issued weapons or survival equipment standard. Those in a heavy combat situation have the same standard kit as a Naval Infantryman. Equipment available upon special assignment: Vehicles include SAMAS power armor, Spider-skull Walker, Enforcer UAR-1, other robot vehicles, hovercraft, sky cycle, jet pack, tank, APC, skull heavy transport, and aircraft. Any weapon types, extra ammunition, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. Money: The technical specialists gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The technical specialist draws monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. The soldier's quarters is a nice dormitory arrangement shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetics, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. Back to OCC Selection Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page